1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of apparatuses for stimulating humans, primarily sexually stimulating them.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Sexual devices can fall into many different categories, depending on the criteria for the categories. For example, some sexual devices are mere novelties with little practical use. They may be given as joking gifts. A second category includes relatively simple devices used to enhance or change the sexual experience. They may be used by persons seeking to stimulate themselves without another person, or they may be used with another person. They have gained popularity as concerns for sexually transmitted diseases (especially HIV) have increased. Others without sexual partners use then as a substitute for the partner. Many of these devices are battery operated and vibrate. Most of these replicate a human penis or vagina. Contact with the device as it vibrates stimulates the user. The user or his or her partner generates any movement of the device during use.
A third category includes more complex or stand-alone devices that can move relative to the user and vibrate simultaneously. Because they tend to be larger and heavier than battery operated device, the user does not have to hold them. Therefore, the devices have the advantage of freeing the user's arms and hands.